The Scarf
by SilverWolfFlight
Summary: A simple bus stop romance. Natsu Dragneel works at the Fairy Tail Corporation as manager of the Eastern Goods Department. On his way home he encounters a woman at his regular bus stop who makes him feel something he's never quite felt before. The story is set over a period of seven days as Natsu battles to identify this feeling as well as those of the woman who started it all. NALU
1. Chapter 1

**The Scarf**

 **Chapter One**

 **This is the first story I've written in a while and it's a NaLu! YAAAAAYYY!**

 **Before you read, dear reader, I need to explain a few things:**

 **\- This is set in an Alternate Universe (more specifically our universe) where Fairy Tail is a huge worldwide corporation with the guild-members as it's workers!**

 **\- Sadly there is no magic except the magic of love (and money, this Fairy Tail is a business)**

 **\- Text in italics (this business) is the thoughts of the character whose POV the story is currently in!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Fairy Tail! All I own is this little story!**

* * *

Natsu POV

Day One:

 _6:00pm… Another long day of work finished._ I threw my arms behind my head as I strolled to the bus stop.

I'll give you a little intro. My name is Natsu Dragneel and I work at the Fairy Tail Corporation's Head Office. Fairy Tail is a huge business that imports and exports goods to all over the world. I work near the top of the business as the manager of the Eastern Goods Department (Chairman Makarov awarded me that position because he said I'd earned it).

Also I've recently obtained the nickname 'Salamander' due to all the spicy and fiery goods I handle.

I finally reached my usual bus stop. I came to an abrupt halt. Someone was already there.

 _Strange. No one else usually comes to this bus stop._ I thought. _Hang on, I know her!_

And I did. I think. I'm pretty sure she was the new assistant to Chairman Makarov. She was hired to give Mira – the Chairman's other assistant – a bit of slack with her huge workload.

 _It must be her. She was at the meeting this morning. I'm certain. What was her name…? Luddy? No that's not it… Lucky? Closer but not it. Think Natsu! Oww… Thinking hurts… Lucy! That's it! Her name's Lucy! Yay! I can stop thinking!_

I was going to introduce myself when: _Shit she's hot._ I blushed, quickly turning away so she wouldn't see. I was now stood less than a metre away from her.

Lucy was beautiful. She had long blonde hair that glowed in the night. Her face was simply stunning with her soft lips and shimmering dark brown eyes. I was too focused on her face to take note of her body. Though like her face it was beautiful… I suddenly felt really perverted.

 _Jeez Natsu. Get it together! But I suppose her figure really is prominent in that office uniform…_ I shook my head, trying to shake out those perverse thoughts.

I've never really understood why guys like girls with big boobs. Then again, I've never really received the sex talk from my dad.

My dad… My heart sank at the thought of him. He'd abandoned me alone when I was little. Even now, years later, I still don't know why.

Chairman Makarov found me on the streets as a child. He took me in and raised me as his own son. He had a grandson named Laxus who was pretty cool. Sadly, he left Fairy Tail only recently. That's probably another reason why I got the position. 'Cause Laxus left and the Chairman likes me.

A bus jutted to a stop in front of us.

 _Ah. So this is why she's here. There's a new bus route._

Lucy hopped onto the bus and I watched as it drove off. Wonder why my heart sank even more as that happened…

* * *

 **So what did you think? Was it good was it bad? (Personally, I hope you enjoyed it!)**

 **Please leave a review and constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

 **The next chapter should be out next week!**

 **See you guys later! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Scarf**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Hello again guys! Here's chapter two!**

 **There's some info I forgot to stick in the first chapter at the top, you guys should probably read it before you continue on as it explains a couple things (It's at the top and is only ,like, three lines long).**

 **Thank you to everyone who's read this story so far!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Only this story of mine!**

* * *

Natsu POV

Day Two:

Lucy was at the bus stop again today. I don't think she's noticed me at work yet. Plus, no matter how much I mulled it over last night (which hurt by the way as I don't like thinking) I still couldn't figure out why my heart sank as Lucy's bus drove off.

Like yesterday we stood less than a metre away from each other. Like yesterday all my thoughts revolved mainly around her.

Like yesterday my heart sank as she got in the bus and it drove off.

Day Three:

6:00pm. She was there again. 6:00pm. My heart lifted.

I'd tried to talk to her today at work for the first time. But ice princess – Gray Fullbuster, head of the Frozen Goods Department – dragged me away to work on some project I don't give a damn about. Asshole was half-naked too. As always.

I saw her at lunch as well. She was sat at a table with some of her co-workers. I think their names are Levy McGarden (Gajeel's crush. Gehe~), Lisanna Strauss (A childhood friend of mine), Cana Alberona (my drinking buddy), Erza Scarlet (*shiver*) and Juvia Lockser (Gray's personal stalker). Oh, and Mirajane was there too.

I was sat at the opposite end of the room on a table with Gray Fullbuster (A.K.A Ice princess), Gajeel Redfox (A.K.A Metalhead), Elfman Strauss and Gildarts Clive. In my opinion we're a tightknit group of people.

Lucy looked so happy there. Seeing her like that made me feel glad that she's happy and that she's made friends with those people. They're not my co-workers but I do know them. They're all incredible people.

But do I talk to her now or do I wait for her to notice me at work first? To be honest I have no idea what to do. Waiting would be playing it safe however it could take months for her to finally notice me. On the other hand just straight out talking to her now would cut out all the waiting but may make me come across as a pervert or something.

I just need to figure out why and how she makes my heart rise and fall.

Once again my decision was cut short as she hopped onto the bus and it disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter. Thanks for reading!**

 **Please leave a review and constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

 **Next chapter should be out next week!**

 **See you guys later! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Scarf**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Hey guys! I'm back with your third chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, only this story of mine!**

* * *

Natsu POV

Day Four:

 _I need to talk to her. I need to get to know her. There must be something I can do. Ara… Thinking hurts._ I massaged my temples slowly.

She was honestly driving me crazy. The way her beautiful blonde hair swishes as she walks; the way her hips sway so… hypnotically (if that's even a word. But if it is then yay! Big word! I mentally applauded myself) as she walks. Not to mention, the way her dark brown orbs are always so full of curiosity and life whenever I see her.

And… there goes that stupid tingly feeling in my chest. It feels kinda warm/fuzzy. And whenever I think of Lucy it starts to hurt! Owie… It's hurting again.

I don't know what it is and it's driving me fucking insane! I tried to ask Ice Princess about it but he just smiled perversely and self-consciously stripped like he always does. Metal Head was no good either. He just burst into "Gihihihihi~"s for a while before walking off.

I pulled my coat tighter. _Man it's cold today. Huh?_

Lucy was stood at the bus stop shivering. No wonder. She was wearing a skimpy skirt and a thin coat. I wish she'd wear some decent clothes. Other guys might get the wrong idea about her.

I assumed my usual distance, stealing glances at her now and then. _Wonder how long she's been there? How long she's been cold, vulnerable, alone… ARGH!_

I yanked off my scarf as my bus pulled up. My scarf… It's my most treasured possession. I got it from my dad, Igneel, who left me as a child. It's the only thing I have to remember him by. He left me completely alone. His disappearance was so out-of-the-blue too. I woke up one morning; he was gone.

Bed empty. No note. Car gone… For all I know he could have been killed… He could have died… Plus, I haven't seen him since.

 _No Natsu. Don't think about depressing shit like that._ Scarf in hand, I walked up to her, wrapped it around her neck gently, then got on my bus.

I swear there was a blush on her face as I gave her my scarf.

Hmm… All of a sudden I feel happy. That damn warm tingly feeling's back too.

Wonder why?

* * *

 **NATSU! WHY YOU SO STUPID?! (Seriously, I find it quite hard to write characters who are dense like Natsu. Hmm...)**

 **ANYWAY... what did you guys think?**

 **Please leave a review and constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

 **And of course, thanks for reading!**

 **See you guys next week with a new chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Scarf**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Hi everyone! I'm back with your second-to-last chapter of this story. Yup, the final chapter will be out next week (not that anyone cares).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, only this story of mine!**

* * *

Lucy POV

Day Four:

I was stood shivering at the bus stop. _Why did I pick this coat?! I knew it was going to be useless in the cold so why?! Am I just stupid or something?!_

I began contemplating all my life decisions when I felt something warm wrap around my neck.

It was a scarf.

And not just any scarf. His scarf.

I watched him wide-eyed as his bus drove off leaving me alone until my bus came. Why did he do that? We don't know each other. We've never spoken to each other before. The closest I've ever been to him is when we were both stood at this damn bus stop!

His name is Natsu Dragneel: manager of the Eastern Goods Department. Often called 'Salamander' for all the spicy goods he handles. And for his fiery temper. And for the fact the he is hot. _Drop dead hot if you ask me._ I hummed.

I first noticed him at my first meeting as one of Chairman Makarov's assistants. How couldn't I miss that pink hair? At first I thought he was just a beefed-up girl in a suit. Then I saw his face along with his flat chest and thought otherwise.

I have to admit that I've developed a little crush on him. Not that it'd ever work out though. Love in the workplace usually doesn't. Take my parents for example. My mother worked as an accountant for Heartfilia Rails when she met my father: Jude Heartfilia who also happened to be the owner of said company.

They fell in love. Got married. Had me. Y'know, typical whirlwind romance. Then came education, food prices, cost of living etc. And then my father's company went down the pot which never helped. Plus arguments and enter divorce. It was filed quicker than they fell in love and mom left taking me with her. To this day I haven't seen my father again.

So you can't really blame me for being sceptical of any possible relationship with Mr. Dragneel. I don't want to end up like my parents did and for my children to end up like me.

I turned my attention back to the situation at hand. I had just been given Natsu Dragneel's scarf. According to rumour/gossip it's of high personal importance to him. _So why give it to me? Could it be – No Lucy! Don't think he returns you feelings! He doesn't even know you! Stop being ridiculous!_ I shook my head.

 _No matter. I'll just give it back tomorrow. He comes to the bus stop every work day at 6:00pm._

* * *

Day Five:

After another long day of work I scurried to the bus stop. I had Mr. Dragneel's scarf with me in a little bag ready to be given to him.

It really did keep me warm yesterday. Not to mention it was such a kind gesture on his part. He must be nicer than people make him out to be. I shuddered at the sudden mental image of the fire-breathing Salamander who has both the strength and temper of a ferocious dragon.

I hadn't run into him at work today. Currently, I'm relying on him being at the bus stop.

But he wasn't. I sat patiently on the bus stop bench until my own bus came, forcing me to leave.

 _Ah well Lucy. There's always tomorrow. It's not like he's avoiding you or anything._

* * *

Day Six:

 _Okay. He's avoiding me. I know he is._

Why else would he avoid eye contact in meetings (I know he's been stealing glances); sit at the furthest point away from me during said meetings; and suddenly walk in the opposite direction in corridors when he sees me coming?! Heck, his assistant even shooed me away when I went to see him in his office! And I could see him stuffing his face through the glass window in his door!

Why would he do that though? Have I done something wrong? But I don't think we've even spoken a word to each other. It makes no sense.

I'd reached the bus stop when an idea struck me. I quickly scanned the bus routes. I quickly figured out that his bus is the number 12… which comes at 6:00pm and 5:00pm! He's leaving work early to get to the 5:00pm one. He must be!

I mentally slapped myself for jumping to conclusions. _For all I know, Mr. Dragneel could have just missed his bus yesterday. Let's see how the rest of today goes._

* * *

Day Seven:

He didn't show up at all yesterday. Now I'm pissed. What the hell is going on?!

I don't know and that annoys me. So I have a plan.

* * *

 **What did you all think?**

 **Please leave a review and constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

 **I'll see you guys next week with THE FINAL CHAPTER! :O**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Scarf**

 **Chapter Five**

 **So here we are... The final chapter.**

 **I need to explain something about Natsu's POV as it gets a little confusing.**

 **\- The text in italics is still the thoughts of the character who's POV it is. (So either Lucy's thoughts or Natsu's thoughts.)**

 **\- However in Natsu's POV there is text in italics AND bold. I've written it this way as I picture Natsu to be the kind of character who, when left alone, argues with himself and talks to himself a lot in his own head. In this fic, the text in plain italics is just plain old Natsu. However, the text in italics AND bold is the little voice in Natsu's head (we all have one) that constantly nit-picks at everything he does. It's a little uncontrollable voice that always speaks negatively. The one that always argues back.**

 **I hope that makes sense. I'm sorry if it doesn't. :(**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Fairy Tail! All I own is this little story!**

* * *

Lucy POV

Day Seven:

As I just said, I have a plan. It came to me relatively early this morning so I could follow through with it quickly and before I had the chance to chicken out.

My plan is to spend the day at the bus stop (which is fine as its much warmer today) to wait for Mr. Dragneel to arrive. After that, I will confront him on why he's been avoiding me whilst handing him back his scarf of course. Brilliant!

I started by calling in sick for work saying I should be back in the next day. I slapped on some pants (though the days are getting warmer it's still winter) alongside a long-sleeved cream turtleneck under a trench coat with some black high-heeled boots.

Gripping my hand bag in one hand with Mr. Dragneel's scarf in the other, I strode to the bus stop. There I sat and waited.

Eventually I became bored and started reading a novel about a princess who was kidnapped by a dragon. However, the dragon treated her fairly and equally, unlike the men in her kingdom. And when the Prince came to 'rescue' her, she chose to stay with the dragon! How romantic!

I'm not sure how long I was sat there reading but it must've been a while as I'd finished an entire novel. There was still no sign of Mr. Dragneel. Bored, I hobbled into a café opposite the bus stop, sitting by the window in order to maintain my stakeout.

A couple hundred coffees later he arrived, precisely at 5:00pm. His collar was upturned; either to avoid 'suspicion' or to try and keep himself warm. But who could miss that shocking pink hair?!

I paid my bill and hurried out of the café, cursing when I saw he'd already gotten on the bus. However I had waited for hours and I wasn't going to give up this easily.

I leapt onto his bus seconds before it started moving. I made sure to sit behind him so he didn't see me. Hopefully he doesn't notice me. Though he does seem rather… deep in thought. Personally I thought the famous Salamander relied on instinct rather than his mind!

We reached his stop. I paid my fare and followed him from a good few metres back. It wasn't until we reached his house that I realised I was practically stalking him ( _Duh Lucy_ )! I mentally face-palmed, then did so in reality.

Just to be safe I waited a little longer around the corner from his house. Then at 5:00pm, I knocked on his door.

 _Shit! What am I even doing here?!_ I was about to run away when Mr. Dragneel opened the door.

"Uh, hey. What are you doing here?" He looked surprised. Then again, who wouldn't be?

"Erm… I-I was just about to… return your scarf! Yes! Here you go!" I practically thrusted it into his face, nearly bowling him over. "S-Sorry!"

"It's fine. Really. Do you… want to come in?" He asked kindly.

"Sure! Thank you Mr. Dragneel!" Why was I so happy all of a sudden?

He seemed to flinch at 'Mr. Dragneel.' "Mr. Dragneel was my father. Please, it's just Natsu."

I stepped into Natsu's home… and inwardly cringed at the mess it was in (I hope it didn't show on my face). Filthy clothes were strewn all over the floor, dirty dishes were in piles by the sink… It looked like the entire place hadn't been cleaned in years.

I went to sit down, avoiding a blue ball of fluff attached to one of the cushions.

"Oh! That's Happy!" Natsu pointed at the ball of fluff. "Give him a scratch behind the ears and he'll love you forever! I'll just go get us a drink."

Carefully, I reached out and prodded the ball of fluff.

"Mrow…" It uncurled itself to reveal a blue cat?! "Aye!"

"Did it just say 'I'?!" I mumbled, proceeding to scratch behind his ears. Happy meowed joyfully then moved to curl up on my lap. _I could really go for a cup of tea right now._

Natsu reappeared, placing two pints of beer on the coffee table in front of me.

 _Poker face. Activate._

* * *

Natsu POV:

I was surprised to see Lucy at my door. What was she doing here? How does she know where I live?

 _Ah well. Lucy's here! Yay!_ _ **No idiot! You're supposed to be avoiding her remember?!**_ _Aww… But Lucy–_ _ **No.**_ _Plea–_ _ **No.**_ _Jus–_ _ **No.**_ _But Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccyyyyyyyyyy…_ _ **Fine.**_ _Yay_ _ **! Now listen to me, don't you dare screw this up! Just act natural idiot!**_ _Aye!_

 _Ok. Natural._ "Uh, hey. What are you doing here?" **_Wipe that surprise off your face!_** _Yessir!_

Without warning, a wild paper bag appeared in my face, very nearly knocking me over.

"S-Sorry!" Lucy had gone bright red.

 _Aw, she looks so cute like that!_ "It's fine. Really." **_She's stood outside in the cold dumbass._** "Do you… want to come in?"

"Sure! Thank you Mr. Dragneel!"

 _Mr. Dragneel… Dad…_ **Forget about him. At least for now.** "Mr. Dragneel was my father. Please, it's just Natsu."

I stood aside for her to come in. I took a deep breath as I closed the door. **_Just act natural. Keep it together._** _How?_ _ **What do you mean how?**_ _Well, I don't know!_ _ **Well, I'm you idiot so if you don't know do you think I'll know?!**_ _Yes?_ _ **NO!**_ _Oh._ _ **Alright, just compress your feelings instead of acting like the instinctive caveman you always do.**_ _Say that to my face!_ _ **I'm in your head, I don't have to.**_

Snapping out of my thoughts I faced Lucy. My heart fell as I saw her try (and fail) to concede a look of disgust on her face as she saw the state of my home.

 ** _Nice cave-cleaning skills caveman._** _Shut up! You're the reason I don't like thinking!_ _ **Good. Now introduce her to Happy or she'll think he's a giant colony of bacteria.**_ _What's bacteria?_ _ **…Just introduce her to the cat.**_

"Oh! That's Happy! Give him a scratch behind the ears and he'll love you forever! I'll just go get us a drink." _No snarky comments?_ **_Not yet._**

I placed two beers on the coffee table. **_Smooth._** _Shut it!_ _ **You know, a coffee table is usually used for coffee.**_ _I said shut it!_ _ **Thought, not said.**_ _SHUT IT!_

Lucy's poker face had activated.

 ** _Great. Poker face. Natsu, you've screwed this up enough. Just get it over with!_** _Get wha– oh. That._

I sat down next to her. _Now or never Natsu._ "L-Lucy."

"Yes Natsu?" She was staring at the beers.

"I-I-I… I really like you Lucy. Not like, love! W-what do you think?"

No response. Lucy's eyes were still fixated solely on the beer.

As I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, I could feel my heart shattering into a million pieces. _So this is what rejection feels like._ _ **Better get used to it caveman.**_

I felt a soft hand cup my cheek before a pair of even softer lips placed a kiss on the other.

I opened my eyes to see Lucy smiling at me, momentarily dazzling me. "I like you too." She giggled.

 ** _Interesting. So cavemen are her deal._** _SHUT UP!_

* * *

 **So that was it. The final chapter!**

 **Please leave a review and constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

 **Before you go, I want to say one last thank you to all you guys for reading my little fic! It really means a lot to me y'know!**

 **Goodbye guys! Hopefully I'll see y'all 'round sometime!**


End file.
